A gas turbine includes a compressor, a combustor and a turbine. The compressor is configured to compress air taken therein to high pressure and pumps the high-pressure compressed air into the combustor. The combustor is configured to supply a fuel to the high-pressure air pumped from the compressor and burn the fuel and send a high-temperature combustion gas generated by combustion of the fuel to the turbine. The turbine is configured to be rotatably driven by the combustion gas sent from the combustor. In addition, the turbine is configured so that a rotating shaft of the compressor formed integrally with the rotating shaft of the turbine is rotatably driven, thereby driving the compressor.
The above-mentioned combustor of the gas turbine has a property by which combustion oscillation is generated by resonance oscillation with an air column when the fuel burns in the combustor. This combustion oscillation not only becomes a cause of noise generation, but also causes extreme vibration in the combustor when the combustion oscillation is equal to or greater than a predetermined level or when the combustion oscillation resonates with the combustor body. Thus, there is a risk of malfunction in which a supporting member of the combustor is excessively worn or cracks occur in the combustor body. Therefore, as disclosed in Patent Document 1 or 2, for example, the combustion oscillation of the combustor is suppressed by attaching an acoustic damper having a resonance space around the combustor.